Je t'aime, moi non plus V2
by chtite-Belette
Summary: Un ninjas, Une kunoichi, Deux villages. Tout deux trop fier pour s'avouer leur sentiments, il vont pourtant être contraint et forcer par les chefs de leur village respectif. Fiction entièrement revue, si vous l'avez déjà lu n'hésiter pas à le refaire.
1. prologue

**Me voici de retour. **

**Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne m'étais pas manifestée sur le site. Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction en tête mais avant de la soumettre je tenais à rénovée entièrement celle-ci.**

**Il s'agit donc de "Je t'aime moi on plus" mais modifiée donc si vous l'avez déjà lu, pourquoi ne pas le refaire, peut être cette fic vous réserve t-elle de surprise^^.**

**Sinon je m'excuse comme d'habitude par avance des fautes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Il était là, comme à son habitude. Il regardait défiler les nuages, seulement cette fois ci, comme toutes les autres fois depuis qu'elle était partie il avait un air triste. Il ne c'était pas questionner bien longtemps pour savoir qu'est ce qui le faisait se sentir comme ça. Il était bien trop intelligent pour ignorer la nature de ses sentiments.

A côté de lui Chôji mangeait des chips, quand il remarqua la mine sombre de son ami il lui lança :

« Tu penses encore à elle hein ?

-Qui ? »

_Qui _il le savait bien mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. C'était trop...personnel.

« Tu le sais cette fille blonde avec quatre couettes qui vient de Suna, la sœur de Gaara je crois »

Chôji était un ami, un vrai mais quelques fois il lui tapait sur les nerfs, surtout quand il ne ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire...comme maintenant.  
Il décida de ne pas noter la phrase de son ami.

Chôji n'était pas du genre à chercher le conflit mais là il tenait a avoir ce qu'il voulait: des aveux. Comme shikamaru ne répondait pas il employa la manière forte.

« Celle qui ta battu à l'examen des Chunins. »

Shikamaru ticqua. Admettre sa défaite face à une femme, ça jamais. Il était bien trop fier pour ça. Une femme c'est faible...quoi que, pas celle là. Et puis, au bout du compte il n'avait pas perdu.

« D'abord elle ne m'a pas battu, j'ai abandonné. Puis elle s'appelle Temari » ajouta t'il si doucement que même Chôji eut du mal à entendre.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourire.

Au même moment, mais dans un autre lieu, éloigner à trois jour de marche du village caché de la feuille au pays du feu, une personne de haut rang fomentait un plan contre quelqu'un de sa famille. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, nouvellement nommé au poste le plus important du village de Suna: Gaara, le nouveau Kazekage.

« Kankuro! C'est un ordre emmène la là-bas, elle me tape sur les nerfs! »

_Elle_: la furie blonde qui tourmentait ses frères des qu'elle avait du temps libre: Temari.

« Mais pourquoi moi? Tu peux pas demander à un anbu?, après tout je suis ton grand frère et je décide de refuser cette mission.

-Et moi je suis le Kazekage et c'est à toi que je confie cette mission que tu vas accepter de grès ou de force. »

Il était calme, inexpressive. Son frère le regardais fixement sous couvert de ses peinture.

Kankuro ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce qu'il fut suspendu dans les airs. Une main de sable avait discrètement attraper sa cheville et l'avait soulever. Il était maintenant à l'envers, le visage à la hauteur de celui de son frère.

_Il est étrange vu dans l'autre sens_, pensa t-il.

« Oui! Oui, j'accepte c'est bon mais repose moi. »

Un large sourire, presque malsain s'étendit sur le visage du Kazekage.

Il allait peut être pouvoir arriver à ses fins, enfin il l'espérait parce qu'avec son frères, il fallait s'attendre à toutes les bourdes possible, surtout pour ce type de mission.

« Assis-toi je te prie. Je vais essayer d'être clair et concis. J'ai une mission de rang S à te confier. Fait bien attention, il en va de notre bonheur familliale et peut être de notre survie. Et bien sûr il n'y a que toi qui ait le profil correct pour cette mission. »

Quelque temps plus tard, après une explication plus que nécessaire, Kankuro ce leva.

« Va me la chercher s'il te plait ».

Kankuro obéit. Maintenant il savait et il était d'accord avec son frère. Il tenait à sa vie, et un peu de calme et de repos dans sa vie lui ferai le plus grand bien.

« Qu'est- ce que tu me veux Gaara, ce n'est pas le moment »

Sa sœur était arrivé, assez rapidement. Ces pas lourd sur le sol avait annoncer son arrivée quelques seconde avant qu'elle ne soit visible.

« Temari, sans te vexer, depuis notre retour au village, ce n'est jamais le moment. Mais là n'est pas le problème. J'ai une mission pour toi...et Kankuro.

-Je peux très bien la faire seule, je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Un chaperon ne met pas nécessaire et puis que veut tu qu'il m'arrive? »

Elle souriait, pour la première fois depuis son retour à Suna.

«Tu fais partie de ma famille, tu peux donc être visée par toutes sorte d'attaque.

-Et alors, Kankuro aussi est de la famille.

-Justement, dans une famille on doit se serrer les coudes. J'en ai décider ainsi et il en _sera_ ainsi compris? »

Ne discutant pas, Gaara jugea bon de démarrer la phase A de son plan.

« Bien, vous allez vous rendre à Konoha. Ils manques d'effectifs et en tant qu'alliés nous leur devons un soutient. »

Temari sortit du bureau. Kankuro qui était sur ses talons se fit rappeler un instant par son cadet.

« Tu remettras ceci à l'Hokage. Son aide nous sera utile. Je compte sur toi. Surtout soit discret, il ne faut pas qu'elle suspect quelque chose. »

La machine était en route, rien ne pourrais plus l'arrêter.

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que la remasterisation vaut le coup pour le moment._**

**_et je vous retrouve d'ici peux pour la version 2 du premier chapitre._**

**_A bientôt_**


	2. chapitre 1: les renforts arrivent

Me voilà de retour avec le premier chapitre remasterisé. Excusez-moi d'avance pour la piétre qualité du chapitre. Je dois avouer que je ne suis plus vraiment dans l'histoire, les fanfictions et moi est une histoire terminée depuis longtemps^^ Mais je tiens quand même à terminer les modifications dans cette histoire. Je veux tenir ma promesse. J'espère qu'il sera, au moins un minimum, à votre goût, bien qu'un peu court.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Les renforts arrivent

Le lendemain, Shikamaru et Chôji furent convoqués dans le bureau de l'Hokage.  
Shizune annonça leur arrivée à sa supérieure, impatiente.

« Vous pouvez entrer. J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier. Dès ninjas rôdent autour du village, capturez les.  
-Galère.  
-Quelque chose ne te convient pas Shikamaru ?  
-Non, absolument pas.  
-Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en manque d'effectifs, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait appelle à Suna pour nous envoyer des renforts.  
-Et Ino ? Lança Chôji  
-Indisponible, elle est en mission avec son père.  
-On peut les voir ces fameux ninjas ? demanda Shikamaru dans un soupir  
-Evidemment. »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à deux visages bien connus par nos deux compères. Kankuro et Temari firent leur entrée sous les yeux ébahis de Shikamaru qui se reprit instantanément. Il refusait de monter que les voir, ou plutôt la voir, ne le laissait pas impassible. Pour appuyer sa démarche il lança :

« Fait chier encore toi ! Décidément tu peux plus te passer de moi.  
-La ferme pleurnicheur, si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être là... »

Intérieurement chacun d'eux était emplis d'une douce chaleur au creux du ventre, un bonheur inexplicable qu'ils n'avaient plus ressentis depuis leur dernière rencontre mais l'avouer serait une honte totale alors il le gardait profondément à l'intérieur caché de la vue de tous.

« Vous partez demain matin à l'aube, pour vous, elle se tourna vers les ninjas du sable, une résidence a été mise à votre disposition pour toute la durée de votre séjour. Vous pouvez sortir je n'ai rien à ajouté. »

Kankuro resta en retrait laissant les trois autres sortir. Il donna alors à Tsunade le mystérieux rouleau que lui avait confié le chef de Suna.

« Je dois vous remettre ça de la part de Gaara. Vous devez rester très discrète. »

Il devait paraître très audacieux de parler ainsi à l'Hokage, mais ses ordres étaient stricts : tout devait se passer dans la plus grande confidentialité. Celle-ci commença à lire.

« Chôji ! »

Kankurô sursauta lorsque Tsunade avait hurlé.  
Chôji passa alors la tête par l'ouverture de la porte. Il valait mieux s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas sur le point de le tuer avant d'entrer. Voyant que Kankuro ne les avaient pas suivit, il avait pensé que peut être il s'était perdu dans le palais. Chôji avait soumis cette idée aux deux autres, faisant passer Kankuro pou un idiot fini et leur avait annoncé qu'il allait le chercher. Il proposa ensuite à son meilleur ami d'accompagnée la fille jusqu'au domicile qui avaient été mis à sa disposition et à celle de son frère.  
C'est en arrivant devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage qu'ils les avaient entendu parler d'une affaire secrète et avait préféré ne pas les interrompre…jusqu'à ce que Tsunade l'appel.

« Nous allons peut être avoir besoin de toi, ajouta l'Hokage avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, si j'ai bien tout compris, ta sœur est devenue insupportable depuis votre retour à Suna et le Kazekage a dans l'idée que Nara en serait la cause ?  
-Exactement, il entreprend donc avec votre aide de les faire se rapprocher, sentimentalement parlant, afin que Temari reste à Konoha et qu'il puisse avoir la paix.  
-Et si Nara ne partage pas ses sentiments ?  
- Croyez-moi il les partage, intervint Chôji qui jusque là était resté silencieux.  
-Dans ce cas pas de problème pour moi je veux bien apporter mon aide et en prime je récupère un ninja de talent.

Kankuro et Chôji rejoignirent les deux autres qui étaient restés en bas des marches du palais pour les attendre. Ils se tournaient le dos. La fratrie du Kazekage s'installa dans une petite maison vide spécialement conçue pour les ninjas d'un autre pays en mission pour une durée indéterminée, quant à Chôji et Shikamaru ils rentrèrent chez eux.  
Très tard ce soir là, Shikamaru qui ne pouvait pas dormir s'installa sur le toit de sa maison pour regarder les étoiles.  
Elle était présente dans chacune de ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait vue au bureau de l'Hokage en fin d'après-midi. Il avait été si heureux de la revoir, si seulement elle pouvait rester pour toujours à ses côtés...Mais c'était impossible, elle était originaire d'un autre village et condamnée à y retourné un jour ou l'autre. Il fini par s'endormir en rêvant de la vie qu'ils auraient eu tous les deux si leur histoire avait été possible.  
Le lendemain il rentra chez lui par la fenêtre de sa chambre et alla petit-déjeuner, il était en forme comment ne pas l'être il allait passer ces quelques jours en sa compagnie.

« Shikamaru bouge toi un peu tu vas être en retard pour ta mission ! Dit sa mère. Je plein déjà la fille que tu épouseras, si tant est que tu en trouve une. Personne ne voudra d'un garçon aussi fainéant.  
-Et toi t'es bien mariée avec papa  
-Ton père c'est un cas à part, il y a des circonstances où il sait ce montrer très entreprenant. » Ajouta t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

A suivre

* * *

Si j'ajoute ce petit mot c'est juste pour répondre à une review (oui je sais cela ne se fait pas mais quand la personne n'est pas loguer et que son adresse e-mail à été censuré dans ça review quel choix reste t-il ?)

Donc Nelsy : merci pour ta review. Oui c'est bien la deuxième version, la première à été supprimer de ce site mais elle se trouve sur un blog de fan fiction que je partage avec une amie le nom du blog est studio-clampine (j'aurai bien mi l'adresse mais le site me la censure, comme ça l'a fait pour ton adresse mail). (Si tu en as marre et que tu ne veux pas attendre la suite de la nouvelle version^^)  
A vrai dire je n'ai pas de bonne fanfiction shikatema à te recommander. Tout d'abord parce que je ne lis plus de fanfiction (en général) depuis un sacré bout de temps, environ plus d'un an et aussi parce que celle qui m'on marquer vu que ça fait longtemps j'ai oublié leur titre.^^


End file.
